


В камере №4

by kapitanova



Category: The Sandman (Comics), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний день Валери Пейдж</p>
            </blockquote>





	В камере №4

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Comic Women.

В грохоте двери за спиной Валери послышалось что-то безысходное. Каждый день её вталкивали в камеру и захлопывали эту дверь, но сейчас Валери остро осознала, что больше этого не будет. Больше она из этой камеры не выйдет. Пришло время.  
К своему удивлению, Валери не почувствовала ничего. Ни страха, как это было бы раньше, ни облегчения, что, по ее мнению, было бы нормальной реакцией в ее нынешней ситуации. У нее уже не осталось сил, чтобы испытывать сильные эмоции.  
Валери медленно подползла к стене, останавливаясь передохнуть почти на каждом слабом рывке, потом засунула пальцы в крысиную нору у пола и достала тонкую трубочку туалетной бумаги, развернула дрожащими руками. Мелкие строчки сливались в одну из-за вечно слезящихся в последнее время глаз. Валери сморгнула пару раз, и этого было достаточно, чтобы она смогла разглядеть свою подпись и маленький крестик под ней. Ей не нужно было перечитывать письмо, текст она помнила наизусть. Пришло время прощаться с этим куском бумаги.  
Валери прижалась сухими губами к листку, к тому месту, где стоял крестик, и вздохнула. Она медленно свернула письмо в трубочку и засунула его обратно в крысиную нору, протолкнула дальше, насколько пролезла рука. Валери понятия не имела, кто находится за стеной, но надеялась, что этот кто-то еще жив и получит ее послание.  
Она свернулась у этой же стены, подтянув колени к груди, не в силах даже доползти до лежанки. Сердце стучало как бешеное, перекачивая скудные останки зараженной крови. Недостаток кислорода сказывался на работе мозга, и Валери частенько теряла связь с реальностью. Вот и сейчас она знала, что лежит с закрытыми глазами на холодном каменном полу, но при этом видела странные галлюцинации.

Ей казалось, что стены вокруг нее взрываются. Осколки бетона летят в разные стороны, врезаясь в людей, которые этого не ожидали. Ей казалось, что она идет по коридору Ларкхилла, а вокруг нее – только трупы и раненые, корчащиеся от боли. Те, кто в состоянии идти – пытаются убежать от нее, потому что она несет с собой смерть и разрушение. К ней возвращается слух, и она слышит стоны раненых, она слышит взрывы у себя за спиной, она слышит стрекот автоматов. Все это сливается в симфонию боли, и она кричит вместе с ними, потому что лучше других знает, что такое боль. К ней возвращается обоняние, и она чувствует страшный запах горящей плоти. Она поднимает руки к лицу: они горят. Кожа трескается, истекая сукровицей. Ее одежда горит, ее ноги горят, ее лицо горит. Последним возвращается осязание. Боль пронизывает каждую клетку ее тела, но она продолжает идти по коридору наружу, пока запах собственной горящей плоти не становится невыносимым, пока крики людей не переполняют ее, пока от боли она не теряет сознание.

Валери очнулась там же, где и была – на полу своей камеры. И сразу же почувствовала чье-то присутствие рядом. Сил на то, чтобы обернуться, не было.  
\- Здравствуй, Валери, - произнес незнакомый голос. Молодой, женский, немного насмешливый, определенно не принадлежащий никому, кого бы она знала. Собрав волю в кулак, Валери повернулась лицом к двери, что, на удивление, удалось ей легче, чем она ожидала.  
Перед ней стояла девушка, совсем молодая, лет восемнадцати, одетая в черные брюки и черную майку без рукавов. Слегка раскосые глаза были густо подведены черным, и то, что растрепанные волосы оказались тоже черными, Валери уже не удивило. Посетительница не была похожа не только на персонал Ларкхилла, но и на жительницу Британии в принципе.  
\- Время пришло, - сказала девушка, протягивая ей руку. – Пойдем со мной.  
И Валери вдруг поняла, что происходит.  
\- Я так ждала тебя! – воскликнула она, удивляясь тому, как окреп ее голос. – Ты избавишь меня от мучений?  
\- Я – Смерть, - ответила девушка спокойно. – Я не кровожадная и не милосердная, я просто делаю свою работу. Нам пора.  
Валери ухватилась за протянутую руку и встала в полный рост, что не получалось у нее уже несколько дней. Она чувствовала, как ей становится легче дышать, как она снова обретает контроль над своим телом. Она рассмеялась от облегчения, и этот звук не показался ей чужеродным в тесноте ее камеры. Валери наклонилась вперед и поцеловала девушку в губы.  
\- Ты отведешь меня к Рут? – спросила она негромко.  
Смерть кивнула в ответ.  
Они вышли сквозь закрытую дверь, рука в руке.

Узник камеры №5 развернул письмо, написанное на туалетной бумаге.  
Так начиналась революция.


End file.
